Frozen Memories
by Corrupt TE
Summary: Tails is searching for something, but what he finds is truely worth the effort.  One-Shot.


**Corrupt TE here with a new One-Shot.**

**This was inspired by the Nickleback song: 'Photograph' and I highly recommend listening to it while reading.**

**I do not own SEGA or any of the Sonic Characters, though I wish I did.**

* * *

A frustrated two-tailed Fox flipped through the photo album in his hands.

"Where is it?" He mumbled.

Tails was looking for the picture of his wedding day, the day he finally married his lifelong sweetheart, Cream.

Frustrated he flung the album to the floor. He stalked over to where it landed and saw one particular photograph that brought back more memories than he could imagine.

Slowly he bent down and picked up the battered and worn leather book.

He chuckled, taking the photograph out from its protective plastic. It was one of the whole gang, taken a couple of weeks after Dr. Robotnik's final defeat.

Sonic was in the centre, suffering a death hug from Amy, but by the smile on his face Tails could tell he was enjoying it.  
Knuckles was making a stupid face towards the camera. Rouge was next to him with her hand raised ready to smack him round the head. Cream had her eyes closed laughing, while Tails had his arms and namesake wrapped around her waist. Tikal was holding Cheese the Chao and both were laughing at Shadow, who had his arms crossed and was scowling. He would've looked very intimidating, had it not been for the lump of vanilla ice-cream slowly running down his face.

Tails sat down, slowly paging through the album, smiling at each and every memory that returned through the frozen moments of time. He reached a photograph of his and Cream's graduation day.

He and Cream were in the centre, being lifted into the air on the shoulders of Shadow and Knuckles while Sonic was waving a 'Congratulations' banner in the background. Rouge was holding her year old Bachidna daughter, Emerald, who was laughing at the antics of her Father and Uncles. Amy stood next to her, smiling proudly and holding her round stomach fondly. She had been five months pregnant at that point. Tikal and another Echidna, her friend Shade were standing nearby, grinning at the makeshift anthro-pyramid.

They had grown up. They had to. After Dr. Robotnik was arrested and executed, there wasn't any call for the 'Sonic Heroes'. Part of growing up was saying goodbye. Tears began to form in his eyes as Tails stared at the photograph taken in front of Sonic's old house.  
It had been three years since Sonic and Amy had moved to the country with their two children, Violet and Sonic Jr. They had attempted to keep in contact, but work and family kept them too busy. They still got together for birthdays and holidays, but those were few and far between. Bittersweet memories flowed as he studied the still photo. Knuckles and Shadow were attempting to carry a large sofa to the waiting moving van, arguing over who's leading who. Sonic and Rouge were loading boxes onto the back of the van, with Amy giving them directions.  
What made the picture memorable was that Cream and Cheese were sitting on the very sofa Shadow and Knuckles were carrying. Tails still couldn't believe how they had failed to noticed her.

The next photograph that took his attention was one where Cream stood holding Cheese. Tails remembered taking this picture. He had taken her to Twinkle Park for her thirteenth birthday was it? He couldn't remember exactly. At that age they didn't have a care in the world.

Tails laughed out loud when he saw the next page. There was a collection of photos where the entire team had dressed up as rock stars. They had gone to a night club for a reunion with Sonic's brother and sister, and to play with 'Sonic Underground'. It had been a great night.  
Shadow on bass, Sonic's brother Manic on drums, Knuckles on lead guitar, Sonic on guitar and lead vocals and Tails had played the electric keyboard and set up the lights and pyrotechnics. Tails had fought huge robots, travelled through space and helped save the world on numerous occasions, but that night he had been more nervous than ever. Except maybe when he proposed to Cream.

Tails put down the photo album and walked into the hall. He walked past framed photos of the gang hanging on his wall. Birthdays, Christmases, random parties for the sheer hell of it, each bringing warmth to his heart.

He picked up the phone and smiled.

He flipped through the small diary where they kept all the phone numbers of their friends and contacts.

He found the number he was looking for and dialled it.

He listened as the phone rang on the other end.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four.

Answer phone.

Please leave a message…

"Hey guys, it's Tails. Listen, I was looking through one of Cream's photo albums and well, I think it's high time the gang got back together."

"I know we're all busy what with family and work and everything, not that you can call Knuckles guarding a giant rock work." Tails chuckled at his own little joke.

"Yeah… Call me back will ya bro? Thanks." He took the phone away from his ear.

He looked at the photograph still in his hand, and lowered the phone.

"Tails! Don't hang up!" Tails quickly brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Sonic!" He asked, hardly believing that the hedgehog was on the line.

"Hey buddy, great to hear your voice again!"

"Same to you, Sonic!" Tails sat down in his armchair.

"Hey listen. This might be a bit out of the blue, but we ran into Shadow, Tikal and Marie in the gardening centre." Tails laughed.

"Wait! Shadow in a gardening centre, you're kidding right?" The hedgehog on the other end laughed out loud.

"I know right! Anyway, they said how great it was to hang out with us again and that got me thinking." Tails couldn't help himself.

"You, thinking? That's a good one!" The two brothers laughed as Cream came into the living room to see what all the noise was about.

"Shut it Tails!" Sonic chuckled. "Anyway, how about a reunion, for the whole gang next weekend?" Tails hardly believed his ears.

"Call this weird Sonic, but I was calling to ask you the same thing."

They talked for what felt like hours. Trading stories and handing the phone to their wives to carry on the conversation. While Cream was talking to Amy about a new recipe her mother had given her, Tails took one last look at the photograph in his hand and a broad smile eased itself onto his lips.

* * *

**There we have it, short but sweet.**

**Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna get lost in my memories.**

**Corrupt TE, telling you to hold onto those memories. They'll always make you smile.**


End file.
